


No Common Pleasure

by Morgana



Category: Angel: the Series
Genre: M/M, Painplay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-31
Updated: 2013-05-31
Packaged: 2017-12-13 12:52:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/824512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Morgana/pseuds/Morgana
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Angelus has much to teach him, and William discovers he wants to learn</p>
            </blockquote>





	No Common Pleasure

It started out like any other night. They'd gone hunting, the three of them, then returned home and William had been glad to let Drusilla take him off to bed for a night of passionate lovemaking. It wasn't until afterward, when she murmured, "Daddy liked the show," and curled up against him to sleep, that he noticed the man standing in the doorway.  
  
Raising himself up onto his elbows, he hoped he hadn't been there long. "Angelus?"  
  
For a long moment, he didn't say anything. William was starting to think he would just leave but then he commanded, "Come with me."  
  
There was no disobeying him, not when he sounded like that, so William slipped out of bed and pulled his dressing gown on, then followed the other man downstairs and along the hall to his study. The room was dark, only a sliver of light peeking through the thick curtains that had been drawn to keep out the first rays of sunlight, but they needed no lamps to find their way through it. Perfect vision was only part of the wonders that had been bestowed upon him with his new existence.  
  
Angelus drew him over to the window, pausing just outside the shaft of sunlight to examine his face as William turned towards him. "You want me, don't you, Will?"  
  
"I don't know what you're talking about." It was an old habit from his schooldays - when unsure, deny everything.  
  
But it wasn't working now the way it did then. Instead, Angelus laughed and shook his head. "Come, now, you don't have to lie to me. I see it, you know. When we're on the hunt, and later, when we're back here and well fed. You can't take your eyes off me." Two broad fingers stroked along his cheek, as tender a touch as he had ever given Drusilla, and William could understand why she purred under that caress. "It's all right, you know. We're not men any longer, and pleasures that are forbidden to men are commonplace for us."  
  
"P-pleasures?" he stammered, his whole body going hot and then cold as he realized that there was no hiding from this. He couldn't get away from the brown eyes that watched him with a mixture of amusement and cool disdain. "But I -"  
  
"Shh, Will," he soothed. "Do you trust me?"  
  
He nodded before he even thought and Angelus smiled, then reached for his hand. "So smooth," he mused, stroking over his hand with a light touch. "No calluses or rough spots. Why, it's almost as dainty as a woman's."  
  
Stung by the words, William tried to pull away, but Angelus held fast. "I'm no woman!"  
  
A soft chuckle answered him. "I know you aren't. Wouldn't be half so interesting taking you to my bed if you were, would it?" When a blank stare met his, he explained. "Women are lovely creatures, and I'm as fond of them as the next man, but a man... there's something different about a man. He won't hide his interest from you - he can't. He shows you what he wants, how he wants it, and he expects you to do the same."  
  
"And what if you don't know what you want?" The words slipped out almost without thought, and William braced for the harsh laughter and beating that was undoubtedly going to be his answer.  
  
Instead, Angelus just took a step closer. William fought the desire to take a step back, to move away from his overwhelming closeness, but he forced himself to stay put. Whatever his punishment was to be, he would bear it. He'd have to. But Angelus just gave him a distinctly amused look and squeezed his hand. "I can teach you what it is you want."  
  
The offer was clear. Now all that remained was for William to say yea or nay, and he knew what his answer should be. He needed to thank him for the offer and retreat, go back upstairs to the safe haven of Drusilla's bed and Drusilla's arms, but he found himself instead staring up into dark eyes and breathing, "Yes."  
  
Approval gleamed in those dark depths, and William drew in a shaky breath. He wanted that approval, wanted to see it shine brighter, just for him. Only for him. Angelus looked at the light that slipped through the curtains. "You remember that first morning, where you showed me you wanted to be one of us?" He nodded, somehow not at all surprised when Angelus whispered, "Show me you want me, Will," and urged his hand up into the light.  
  
It was like that first morning all over again. Warmth and then heat and searing pain, but William didn't move away. He hadn't retreated the first time and he wouldn't retreat now. He held fast, biting his lip as pain sliced through him and smoke curled off his skin before Angelus smiled. "Pull back," he murmured, and when he did, Angelus caught his hand and brought it to his lips to kiss the palm, his tongue flicking out as though he wanted to taste the warmth before it faded from his skin.  
  
Pleasure shivered through him, hardening him and making him gasp as Angelus drew a finger into his mouth to suck on it. William felt his body react immediately, his member twitching against the heavy brocade of his dressing gown, a small damp spot beginning to form where the tip of it kissed the fabric like Angelus was kissing his fingertip. He drew a shaky breath when his finger slid free and was about to ask for a kiss of his own when Angelus said, "Again," and squeezed his hand.  
  
William wanted to protest that this wasn't the lesson he'd been promised, but Angelus looked at him expectantly and he stretched his hand out to the light. This time the pain hit even faster, almost like his hand was more sensitive after Angelus had touched and kissed it, but when Angelus didn't say to stop, William felt himself harden even further. It was its own sort of pleasure, harder and brighter than the soft kind he'd discovered in Drusilla's arms, and he wondered if this was what awaited him in Angelus' bed, this almost frantic balance of pain and pleasure.  
  
"Stop," came the soft command, and this time William didn't wait for his hand to be taken. This time, he held it out to Angelus, fully expecting the larger one that wrapped around it. Yet again he was kissed and licked, one finger and then another suckled until he was moaning, his prick aching with the need for contact. But he didn't reach down to take himself in hand - Angelus had promised to teach him, and this was all part of the lesson. And if there was one thing William had always prided himself on being, it was a good student.  
  
Another foray into the light, and then a step deeper into the dark as this time, Angelus brought his hand down to his chest, then drew it lower until he was cupping the other man, feeling him hard against his palm. William moaned, his fingers aching as they tightened on him, squeezing him through his trousers, and when it jumped in his hand, he felt his own prick follow suit. He rubbed slowly, remembering nights when he had done this to himself in his bed after he retired, forbidden and dirty as he'd thought it at the time. But nothing was forbidden to him now. Even the sunlight was something to be endured, and could be its own source of burning pleasure.  
  
"Will." He looked up at Angelus, seeing him with new eyes. This was his teacher, his mentor and friend, and when he eased his hand away and asked, "Will you come upstairs with me?" there wasn't a moment's hesitation when he replied, "I will." He followed Angelus up to his room, eager for more lessons, more new discoveries, more of this strange new world that was being revealed to him.  
  
There was pain and pleasure that night, blood and cries of both agony and ecstasy, and it wasn't until years later that Spike would realize that it was where he'd truly begun. Conceived in Angelus' bed and born in his arms... no wonder he'd always called him his sire. The wonder was that he'd ever been able to stop.


End file.
